Fluff and Other Drugs
by Jonescalypso
Summary: One-shot fluff or another X3 Marik is all for rough play but wants a little soft play too, but Bakura doesn't like that. Marik decides to slip him a little ...*ahem* ... encouragement. Thiefshipping. Rated "M" for language and slight drug abuse.


**AN: Hi everybody. So i been desperate to get some writing done but absolutely nothing has been coming to mind and it's been driving me crazy. I can't tell you how many times i've sat with a blank document in front of me and the flashing bar waiting for me to type something. hour after hour. day after day! Ugh!**

**So I decided to just wing it. So here's a little one shot for the sake of completing something. Not sure how I feel about this one. It was written from start to finish with little planning. Fluff seems to be my strong suit and it makes me feel a little better when im stressed so hopefully this'll mean i'll have more better things to post soon :D **

**This may be a little ooc for these two but i tried to keep it as close as possible under the circumstances. **

**Also, please consider Im running off only 4 hrs of sleep over 24hrs ago so im a little out of it. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Fluff and Other Drugs"<p>

Marik tapped the surface of the water with his bare foot. The heat of the day had made the water warmer than usual, but that was common for summer time. This was his favorite spot in the summer. An old, weather beaten dock on the edge of a small lake surrounded by trees. There were much more here than there were back home, and all different kinds.

And this was his favorite time; sundown. When the sky would turn into a marvelous display of glowing colors, and the distant clouds all painted a different one. Far off in the distance giant thunderclouds gave off sparks of lightning inside, while the sun gave them many colors other than grey. The low rumble of thunder was barely audible from this far away. It was a marvelous site.

He knew Bakura would love it too, if he ever managed to get outside. Marik turned and looked back at the house on the grassy hill. Bakura had found it during one of his night thefts and decided to take ownership for a while, no questions asked. No rent, no papers, no fuss - though Marik was sure a knife has come into play from time to time.

Roughly half an hour before, Marik had made a thick steak strip sandwich for Bakura, and though it made him want to retch, he forced himself to finish the job with the hopes of making his partner happy. Maybe even, a bit more … open. It was difficult to explain. As much as he got to spend time with Bakura, he often felt distant from him. Bakura was quick to start sexual play and occasionally hold Marik close when sleeping after, but sometimes… Marik wished Bakura would just be still. Be neutral, or something, so Marik could appreciate him. But Bakura would always snap about being stared at, or Marik getting too affectionate or sentimental. Marik often kept his feelings to himself, but sometimes it was too much to handle. Like a big empty void inside. He wasn't sure specifically why it was there. He didn't like it at all.

Maybe if Bakura would relax more… and not be so contrary.

He frowned thoughtfully, picking at the hem of hem of his shorts. Half an hour should be enough time, right? Maybe he should go back inside and check.

There were heavy footsteps on the grass and Marik turned to see Bakura heading down the hill toward him, walking a little less gracefully than usual. Marik smirked to himself but stopped when he saw Bakura's face. His dark eyes were hard while his mouth twisted to the side in a way that suggested he wasn't pleased. Once he'd reached the dock, Bakura said sternly, "I ought to knock your teeth right out of your pretty little head!"

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Don't 'why' me, Ishtar. You know damn well why," Bakura stopped and glared at Marik as the latter rose to his feet.

They stared at each other in uneasy silence before Marik said calmly, "I don't know what you're on about."

Bakura nodded in mock-agreement, "Yes, yes, you're completely in the dark. Not a clue in the world."

"Seriously, I don't -" Marik gasped as Bakura seized his shirt collar and jerked him forward, bringing their faces within inched of each other.

"That was a piss-poor attempt at sneaking," the thief hissed, "You should've hidden it much better."

Marik's eyes widened slightly.

"What was it?" Bakura asked in a harsh whisper.

Marik opened his mouth to protest but Bakura gave him a forceful jerk, "One fell out, Marik! I saw it! And I know even you're smart enough to know it takes two. I can feel something happening now what did you give me?"

Marik was stunned silent, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bakura yanked him to the side and slammed him down onto the dock. Marik landed on his back with a hard grunt, the air knocked out of him. Bakura quickly climbed on top of him, sitting on his stomach and pinning the Egyptian down, hands still fisted in his shirt.

"I'm not going to ask you again!"

"It wasn't anything bad!" Marik choked out.

Bakura scoffed, "Oh now you admit it. But you have to lie to me first even when you know you're caught!" He stared into Marik's eyes; the rays on the sun shining into them from the side bringing out the multiple shades of violet and making them shine bright.

Marik grabbed at the thief's wrists, trying to release their hold on his shirt, "It's not what you think -"

"Tell me!" Bakura growled bringing his face so close to the others', they almost touched.

"Vicodin!" Marik yelled.

Bakura's stared down at him.

"It was just a couple of Vicodin to help you unwind, that's all." Marik insisted. He gasped for air and searched Bakura's face. There was nothing to read, he'd gone still as stone. His eyes wandered over Marik's face as though in disbelief.

"That's all it was," Marik said quietly.

Bakura squinted slightly and said just about a whisper, "You … drugged me…with … _Vicodin?_"

Marik nodded.

Another moment dragged where they just stared at one another. Then Bakura's face changed to one of complete amusement and he struggled to keep in a tremendous snicker. He let his head fall onto Marik's shoulder and let out a hearty laugh. Marik stared past him, wide-eyed at the sky; completely stunned.

Bakura released his hold on Marik and sat up, still giggling. He reached into his back pocket and withdrew a small plastic bottle.

"You mean _this_ Vicodin?" He asked with a wicked grin, rattling the bottle teasingly.

Marik's mouth fell open, "Ho-"

"You don't give me enough credit, Ishtar." Bakura said in mock-offense. "I told you I saw one of the pills when it fell from the sandwich. It has the name printed right on it. Just had to go searching for the bottle after that. You're not very clever with hiding things, it was too easy."

Marik moved to shove him off ,"Let me up!"

Bakura moved off him and watched as Marik sat up with a wince.

"If you already knew, why'd you come down here acting all pissed?"

"You tried to mess with me, I had to get you back," Bakura grinned.

"You didn't have to slam me down so hard," Marik frowned. "Especially since I only got you with one pill."

Bakura bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes upward, as though reluctant to speak.

"What?" Marik asked suspiciously.

"I took the other one," Bakura said, smirking and rocking ever so slightly on his knees.

Marik's frown increased.

"The one that fell out," the thief explained. "After I read it, I took that one too. And, uh…"

"And _what_?"

Bakura slid his tongue over his own lip playfully. "And then I … found the bottle."

Marik blinked at him, realization hitting him as Bakura grinned again.

"How many did you take?"

Bakura shrugged and held up his hand; he wasn't acting like his usual self, that was for sure. He hesitantly raised two fingers, "You gave me two…" then slowly raised two more, "and I gave me two."

"You took _four_ Vicodin?" Marik exclaimed.

"I have a really high tolerance."

"It's not the same as alcohol, Bakura!"

"It's fine! Here," Bakura popped the lid off and offered two pills to Marik.

"No."

"It'll help your back."

"No thank you!"

"It'll make you feel really good," Bakura offered. "_I _feel really good."

"You're not going to feel good when that stuff catches up to you," Marik warned.

"Come on," Bakura extended his hand with the pills again.

"I said no."

Bakura shrugged and tossed the pills into his own mouth.

"BAKURA!"

"It's fine -" Bakura insisted, but was cut short as Marik tackled him and tried to force his mouth open.

"Spit 'em out!" he yelled.

"I already swallowed them," Bakura said calmly.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" Marik yelled frantically. "You can _die_ from those things, Bakura!"

"_You_ gave it to me."

"I didn't tell you to take _six!" _

"Marik!" Bakura said, "Relax. My tolerance and my host's tolerance go hand in hand, that's more than the average person. I've had Vicodin before, it's weak in it's regular doses."

"Give me the bottle!" Marik made to grab for it.

"I thought you didn't want any," Bakura laughed, trying to keep it out of reach.

"_Give it!" _Marik dived further, laying across Bakura's body to get at the bottle.

"All right, all right," the thief grumbled at the buzz kill attitude.

Marik sat up and moved away, clasping the bottle tightly, "No more. Ever. You're done!"

"'I'm _done'?"_ Bakura echoed with a look.

"You're done," Marik said matter-of-factly, turning to face the setting sun, jaw clenched.

"This was you idea, you got what you wanted," Bakura sat up lazily.

"This is _not_ what I wanted."

"Why'd you try to sneak it to me then, huh? What _did_ you want to happen?"

Marik didn't answer. He stared at the orange and gold sky, his body tense.

Bakura leaned back, hands on the dock behind him. "Well?" Still nothing. He waited another minute. Then another. "Hello!"

"Shut up."

"Answer me then."

"I said shut up."

"What, am I ruining the view for you by talking? So sorry!" Bakura said with a slight tone.

"I'm praying."

"You're_ praying_?" Bakura squinted his eyes again in disbelief. "You are not praying."

"Bakura!"

"I know how you are, that's not how you pray."

"I can pray in different ways, you ass!"

"Fine time you picked to pray."

"I'm _asking_ Them not to let this stuff be the end of you!" Marik held up the bottle, squeezing it so hard the plastic creaked. "I'm asking, _pleading, _that your liver won't be completely destroyed by this and you wont have to go to the hospital and spend the next few days spilling your insides while you bleed internally and then die!" He turned to glare at the other.

Bakura gazed at him, eyes half-lidded, "You sound pathetic right now."

Marik's lips parted in a mixture of hurt and rage. "Because I don't want you to die? That makes me pathetic? If I'd known you would be so careless with these I'd have never tried to give you any in the first place, I thought you were smarter than that!"

Bakura shut his eyes and let his head fall back in annoyance.

"People can easily overdose on pills, regardless of what kind!" Marik continued. "Is it so unreasonable to be scared for you after you've done something so stupid?" His voice cracked slightly and he swallowed, continuing in a quieter voice, "Asking the gods to protect someone I care about, is _that_ pathetic?"

Bakura didn't answer, just frowned slightly at the dock and fidgeted.

Marik turned back to the lake, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. For a while it was completely quiet, nothing but the distant sound of chirping birds across the water. Then the wood underneath them creaked somewhat as Bakura slowly crawled up behind Marik. He stared at the Egyptian's profile for a long time, before tentatively nuzzling his bare shoulder and giving the bronze skin a gently kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He leaned his forehead against Marik's shoulder before raising his head and leaning forward to nuzzle at Marik's neck. "I won't do anything like that again, alright?" He kissed under Marik's ear. "I promise I won't."

Marik merely sighed in reply but let his body relax a little.

"I meant what I said, I'll be fine," Bakura added. "I _do _need water though, I know that much." With that, he crawled forward on the dock and helped himself to Marik's water bottle. Marik watched him; the rays of the sun turning some of the clouds pink and red and sending a brilliant frame of light around Bakura's figure as the thief tilted his head back to finish off the water. His white hair took in samples of all the colors lining the horizon. Bakura relaxed and gazed at the sunset himself, before turning back to his partner. Their eyes met and held one another before Bakura gave a genuine smile; the lighting made Marik briefly wish he could've taken a photo.

"Could you at least save your anger until _after_ I'm done feeling so good?" Bakura asked.

Marik rolled his eyes and gave in, "Fine."

Bakura smiled again and lowered himself onto his stomach, resting his cheek against Marik's thigh.

"I wish you'd have at least taken some. You'd like this feeling," he said quietly.

"You've taken quite enough for both of us," Marik replied.

Bakura smirked and rolled onto his back so his head rested completely on Marik's lap. They locked eyes again and the pale one raised a lazy arm to softly stroke his finger along Marik's arm.

"Is it so unreasonable for me to want you to feel good as well?" he asked quietly.

Marik gave a weak smirk and began gently brushing Bakura's hair back. Bakura smiled up at him, his eyes gliding over Marik's features now completely smothered in the sunset light.

"The sun's done marvelous work on your skin," he said.

"It's about time it did something with yours," Marik said with a suggestive glance. Bakura closed his eyes and sighed with content, enjoying Marik's hand running over his hair; while Marik savored every second of his partner drenched in this light. He took in every detail of those features he adored so much, took in every memory of the many expressions they'd shown, and every emotion he ever felt when he looked at Bakura. It made his heart ache, to feel this way about someone who didn't want to hear about it. How could he ever even show it sufficiently? What could he ever do to say what he was discouraged from saying out loud? That was why he'd wanted Bakura to be so laid back. Marik had hoped he'd be less likely to retort with insults and mockeries. Hoped that maybe he'd accept at least a little of what Marik wanted to tell him.

He tilted his head as he continued stroking Bakura's bangs back. Several times he thought the thief had fallen asleep there, but each time Bakura had slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the changing sky and the few stars that had come out early.

He really did look peaceful. Seriously doped, but peaceful.

Marik couldn't fight off that void feeling inside anymore. If he was going to be ridiculed for this so be it. He wrapped his arms around Bakura and lifted him up to cradle him in his arms. He laid the thief's head against his chest and hugged him tightly, laying his own cheek against the soft white hair. He brought his knees up and ran his fingers gingerly through the white locks again.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked after a moment. He sounded exhausted.

"What," Marik mumbled.

"You're heartbeat keeps going up and down," Bakura tilted his head back slightly and looked up at Marik, barely-focusing.

"Just thinking," Marik whispered.

"And feeling too," Bakura replied.

Marik nodded, trailing his finger in a loving caress across the pale face.

Bakura gazed at him with bleary eyes, raising his own hand to gently stroke the back of his fingers along Marik's jaw line. "Tell me," he whispered.

Marik blinked at him as he debated. "It's nothing."

"Come on," Bakura gave a small smile. "Now's the time to tell me anything."

They were quiet for a few minutes more, exchanging soft looks and touches, before Marik said very quietly, "I love it when you play rough, and I love to play rough with you… but there are times when… once in a while… I wish we could be just like we are right now…. Minus the Vicodin."

"Mm," Bakura acknowledged.

"Would you say that's unreasonable?" Marik asked.

Bakura thought and shook his head. "It says a lot about you…Though it's romantic enough to make me puke any other day," he murmured with a grin. "I'll try to remember that."

Marik smiled, he couldn't help it. He'd been braced for some kind of resistance, some rejection. But this was doable, even if Bakura did forget about it later. For now, it was enough.

Marik ran his thumb along Bakura's cheek and gently brushed his lips against the others'. Bakura brushed back, eyes closed; his head tilting back further and further. One after another they exchanged slow and soft kisses, Marik soon sending a trail of them down the pale throat, as the minutes crept steadily by and the sun sank lower and lower.

After a long while, Marik pulled back and gazed down at his partner, who couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"How do you feel?" Marik whispered.

There was a moment of stillness, then Bakura breathed, "Unreal."

"I know you think it's sappy and pointless… But if I could just have some times like this to truly appreciate having you for my own, even if only once in a great while… Bakura, I'd never ask for anything else."

There was no reply. Marik readjusted Bakura's head, bringing it up to lean against his chest once more; rocking ever so slightly as he held his lover close to his heart.

"You're really warm… Marik," Bakura sighed. The Egyptian smiled and now said silent prayers of thanks as the last of the sun settles behind the horizon. When the cool air came upon them, Marik careful lifted Bakura and carried him inside, knowing the thief was _not_ going to feel well in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's the verdict? X3<strong>


End file.
